User blog:Nuzamaki90/MS Episode 27: Evil Arrival (ZOMG SO AWESOME!)
Ok gaiz, let me tell you one thing........ EVIL ARRIVAL WAS SOOOOOOO FREAKING EPIC I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN HOW EPIC IT WAS! So here's the thing, I recorded the ep so all I have to do is encode it, so you guys will have to wait a few hours before it's up on youtube. But, luckily, I'm going to type up a good summary that will make you cry in excitement. First off...SPOILERS! WARNING: NUZAMAKI90 IS ABOUT TO SHOW EPIC SPOILERS THAT COULD BLOW YOUR MIND, MAKE YOU STEP ON A CRACK AND BREAK YOUR MOMMA'S BACK, OR JUST THROW UP (OUT OF EXCITEMENT). IF YOU WOULD NOT LIKE TO VISIT THE HOSPITAL AFTER READING THIS, PLEASE AVOID THIS BLOG. Links:[1] [2] Bakugan Debuts/Returns *Reaper (Haha, AOh, Bendo, and a few others, you all owe Viper a huge apology) *Slycerak (Skeleton Design, he is Pyrus) *Mandibor (Skeleton Design, he is Aquos) *Exostriker (Skeleton Design, he is Haos) *Coredegon (Skeleton Design, he is Darkus) *Reptak (Techno/Robot design, he is Haos) *Fusion Dragonoid (He is Pyrus) Dan's partner. *Jaakor (Robotic, he is Ventus) Shun's partner. *Radizen (Amazon-like, he is Aquos) Marucho's partner. *Roxtor (He is Subterra) Mira's partner. *Professor Worton (He is Ventus) Wiseman's partner #1. *Spatterix (Pyrus) Wiseman's partner #2. *Stronk (Subterra) Wiseman's partner #3 *Like 5 or 6 others that I don't know the names of. *Mechtanium Destroyer (Yup, not Mechtogan Destroyer, Mechtanium Destroyer lol) *Dragonoid Destroyer (He talks =O, he looks epic =O, he is a Mechtogan Destroyer according to the Mechtogan) Differences in Other Seasons *Dan has a new outfit which is pretty cool. *Shun has a new outfit that looks like his NV and GI one combined. His hair is longer. *Marucho has a new outfit that looks a lot like his original GI one. *Mira has a new outfit that looks pretty casual. *Julie has a new outfit that looks pretty casual. *Mechtogan are now banned in tournaments. *Noah and the others are no where to be found. *Taylean and Trister are no where to be found. *Preyas and Amazon are no where to be found. *If a Baku Sky Raider stands, the brawler says "Baku Sky Raider, Jump!" Failures *Marucho called Radizen a Baku Sky Raider. Summary It's been almost a year since Mag Mel and Razenoid were defeated, and Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, Gundalia, and Neathia were emptied of all Chaos Bakugan. Everyone has returned home, including Spectra, Gus, Paige, Rafe, Taylean, and Trister. As soon as everything turned back to normal, Mira arrived and brought her advanced Vestal technology to aid Marucho and the Marukura Corp. into making the Bakugan Research Center, which is now the Brawler HQ. Now that Interspace is gone, the Marukura Corp. and the Vestal Scientist were able to create a new home for brawling known as Bakugan City. Once word got out about this place, all Bakugan from New Vestroia partnered up with humans and are now living there. That's not all, the brawlers are still #1 with their new partners, like the rockin' hardcore ninja tag team of Shun and Ventus Jaakor. Next is the awesome smack talking but smart tag team of Marucho and Aquos Radizen. Finally we still got the ultimate brawlers, Dan and Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid. The first season of the Neo Bakugan City Tournament is about to end with the top 4 brawlers, Dan, Shun, Marucho, and Gunz Lazar battle it out. Julie is also back as the new announcer for battles, including her rule (to avoid danger) of no Mechtogan during battles. Marucho, although making a top notch scientific plan to take down Gunz and his Haos Reptak, Marucho and Radizen lose. Next up is the long awaited brawl between Dan and Shun, with Dan mimicing Shun and JAakor's ninja style of brawling to win the match. It's Dan VS Gunz in the finals, who will win? Meanwhile in the now incredibly empty Doom Dimension, Masquerade's old partner Bakugan Reaper is shown being betrayed by his Mechtogan Coredegon, who then kills him. Coredegon, along with Aquos Mandibor, Pyrus Slycerak, and Haos Exostriker are being rogue Mechtogan and want to make all Bakugan exstinct. 10 Rogue Bakugan refuse to be betrayed by the ones they created but warn them not to go to Earth because of the threat that is the Battle Brawlers. Of course, the stubborn Mechtogan ignore this warning and head out anyway, with a Ventus Worton (called Prof. Worton) left afraid of the outcome. During the brawl between Dan and Gunz, Drago and Reptak are shown doing a kind of Dragon Ball Z-like fighting style until they are both blasted by Coredegon. Coredegon plans to destroy every Bakugan in the stadium, which causes massive chaos with Mira and Julie escorting everyone out. Dan, Gunz, Shun, and Marucho then battle the 4 Mechtogan off, but they are all defeated easily when all 4 of the MEchtogan combine to make the mighty Mechtanium Destroyer. Julie, Mira, and other spectators are seen cheering for Dan who then uses his powers with Drago to spawn what everyone thinks to be Zenthon or a new Mechtogan but no, this is no Mechtogan, this is, DRAGONOID DESTROYER. Dragonoid Destroyer is known to be a Mechtogan Destroyer and he then speaks to Dan and Drago telling them to join him in his fight against the Mechtogan. The true Destroyer Showdown commences and the Mechtogan seem to be winning until Dragonoid Destroyer shows his true strength all blasts all 4 of them back to the Doom Dimension, with all of them cursing Dan and the others. As Marucho worries about whether or not these Mechtogan will return, a mysterious man named Wiseman is seen staring and laughing at the outcome of the battle. To be continued... Picture Previews!! Coming soon... Epic EPISODE GAIZ! -Nuza signing off [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 15:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts